Meeting Mitch
by TypoLord
Summary: Blake decides to move to Canada and has no idea who she'll meet. Read her story in the land of Montreal.


"Goodbye, mom! Goodbye, dad!" I shouted across the airport. Tears started to form in my eyes, my friend, Sarah took me by the hand and took me to my seat. We put our hand luggage onto our spare seat, we were lucky to have one. I was on the outside, for I always got scared in tight spaces. Sarah didn't mind where she sat, as long as she had a seat, she's fine. I was finally going to Canada. My dream come true. I checked the time on my phone, sadly enough it was 7am. Living in Sweden means quite a long flight, but I'll sleep through most of it.

My eyes opened to Sarah poking me in the face. "We're here," she says to me, rubbing her eyes. I yawned, picking up my hand luggage. I actually just realised, standing up, that I was in Canada. I smiled, and started walking out of the plane. I decided to make a quick vlog when we were going into the taxi. A girl realised who I was and asked for my autograph, I smiled and signed some paper. "Thank you!" The girl shouted.

Sarah and I made it to the taxi, opening the heavy door. We said the apartment name and the taxi driver drove us there, of course. A few minutes later, we arrived at the apartments. Sarah had an apartment with her boyfriend, Jack. I had an apartment on my own, as I liked it. I waved goodbye to Sarah and walked to my apartment, apartment number 56. I finally made it there, opening the door. I decided to do a vlog. I flipped open the camera and turned it on. "Hey, guys! It's Blake here. So, you guys may have not known this, but I'm in Canada. And I now live here! So, yeah. I'll be recording more later. Byee!"

I closed the camera. I looked at my apartment, it was large, spacious and filled with furniture I pre-ordered. The door knocked. I walked over, opening it. I saw a tall guy, my height, with brown, cocoa hair. "Hey, I heard you just moved in. If you need anything, come over. I'm Mitch by the way." He said.

"Hi. I'm Blake. Thanks, I'll be sure to come over," I say, smiling. My stomach rumbled, and I realised my groceries weren't coming until tomorrow. Maybe I could ask Mitch to come along with me to a store? Just so I'm not alone, y'know? I decided to do just that. I opened my door, leaving it on the hatch. I knocked once or twice on Mitch's door, and he opened. "Hey, um, can you come to the store with me quickly? Please?" I asked quickly.

"Sure! Of course. Do you know where a store is, or should I take you to one?" I looked across the hall, embarrassed.

"Could you take me to a store, please?" I asked, flushing a bright red. He nodded. I smiled, grabbing my keys and shutting my front door. We started walking towards the elevator. My stomach rumbled louder and he patted it for a laugh. I giggled patting his back. He smiled and went a bright red. I already love him.

We finally arrived to the grocery store. I didn't want to get anything expensive, so I just got some Ramen. I then grabbed two Coca Colas. Mitch grabbed a bag of salty popcorn. "Hey, Blake, what kind of popcorn do you like?" Mitch asked.

"I love salty popcorn!" I said. He then grabbed another bag of salty popcorn. I felt a bit confused of why Mitch was getting bags of popcorn. Maybe we're watching a movie?! I walked up to the cash register and placed all my items down. "10 dollars 12' please." The lady says. I hand over the money. Mitch takes back the money and hands over his in a hurry. I was very shocked. "It's fine, Mitch, I can pay," I say.

The lady already took the money, placing it in the cash register. "You two make a cute couple," she says, smiling.

"Aha, thanks. But we're not dating..." I say, taking my items. Mitch then places his items down, paying for them. "Thanks," Mitch and I both say. The lady smiles as we walk out the door.

"You didn't have to pay, Mitch." I say, "I can pay for myself, aha."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to pay." As Mitch replies, I trip over a stone I didn't see. Mitch drops his bags and catches me before I hit the floor. "You alright?" Mitch asks me. I started to shiver, I hugged Mitch. "I'm fine. Thanks." He helped me get up, while picking up our bags. It felt like I sprained my leg.

Mitch realised this, and he picked me up, bridal style. I laughed. "You don't have to do this.." I say. He shakes his head, grabbing me tighter. We eventually made it to the apartments. I smiled with glee when Mitch opened his apartment door with me still in his arms. He laid me down on the coach, placing the bags beside me. He walks into a room I didn't see and grabbed two movies. "Which one?" He says to me, showing them. The films are Mama, a horror film or Forrest Gump, a comedy film. I picked Mama, as it seemed interesting. Now I know why he bought popcorn. "Do you want your Ramen?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'll do it now." I say, standing up. I grab out the Ramen from my bag and walk to Mitch's kitchen that I could just about find.

I started to make the Ramen with a big pain in my foot. Mitch walked into the kitchen to grab a bowl. Just as he did this I feel back because of my foot. He caught me and grabbed my boobs while doing so. I flushed a bright red. He let go of my boob, turning me on. I giggled. "Urm. Thanks." I say, struggling to get up.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry.." Mitch says, helping me get up.

"It's fine, don't worry about it.." I reply. I finished up the Ramen and sat back down on the sofa. The film started. 10 minutes into the film I already finished my Ramen. On a scary bit of Mama I hugged Mitch really tight on accident. He embraced it and squeezed harder. I flushed a bright red.


End file.
